mlp at ouran
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: What happens when the mane 6 go to ouran? what if they met the host club
1. Chapter 1

"Class,we we're having six new students, I expect you to treat them nicely." The teacher of 1A said. Immediately the students started whispering. saying the new kids were "Commoners" and had gotten in on scholarship. Hikaru and kaoru played attention in class for the first time. They were hopeing some might be host material so they could have a new play thing, assuming there was boys. "C'mon in _girls_" The teacher said. The twins were depressed since there would be no new hosts,but at least they could make more girls swoon.

In walked 5-no 6 girls, one girl was hiding among her friends and was hardly noticed. Everyone stared at they're hair for the most part, it was random colors. Pink,purple, rainbow... "Please introduce yourself to the class, and maybe something about yourself." The teacher said, encouraging them. The first one who spoke was a girl with purple hair,that had a pink and darker streak in it, she had dark purple eyes "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I like reading books." She gave a slight smile,and moved a lock of hair behind an ear.

The second one who spoke had a bright pink frizzy hair and bright blue eyes , "MY NAME IS PINKAMEANA DIANE PIE! YOU CAN CALL ME PINKIE! I HOPE I CAN BE ALL YOUR FREINDS!" She said, her words about a mile a minute, a smile never leaving her face.

The third who spoke had a thick southern accent, she wore a cowboy hat, had blond hair, freckles, and green eyes "Howdy ah'm applejack apple. Pleased to meet ya'll" she tipped her hat.

The fourth had purple hair too, like the first, but with no streaks, and hers was curved, she talked sophisticated, and deep blue eyes. "Rarity belle, please to meet all of you" she gave a curtsy.

The fifth gave a cocky smile, she had rainbow colored hair magenta colored eyes. "The names rainbow dash. fastest po-person to live!" She gloated.

The last student had pink hair, like pinkie,but her's is softer,she had teal eyes, she was hiding in her hair "My-my names Fluttershy." she said, barley above a whisper, most students couldn't hear so some cocked they're head, others asked if they heard what she said.

Rainbow sighed, and picked up the girl a bit so everyone could see her face, and most guys must admit, she was pretty. "This here is Fluttershy! And she's super shy,so she lives up to the name! She takes care of animals most of the time." Rainbow gave a smile, some kids started whispering. "But don't let her shyness fool you, she's actually the bravest one among us." She added, hearing someone whisper "weak" about her friend, but it was true, who else could go against a dragon, with _no _fear, or stand up to a cockatrice.

"Alright please take your seats." The teacher said, giving a small smile. Rainbow and Pinkie sat in the back, Rarity near the window, Fluttershy by the door, Twilight in the front, and Applejack took the only seat left, next to Haruhi and the twins.

"So where are you from?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Hm? Well, ah'm from the country."

"What do your parents do for a living?" The twins asked getting curious, its not everyday new students come.

"Mah parents are dead, but me, mah sis , bro and granny, we work at an apple farm, some other people in mah family work at other hobs too, my aunt is very good at growing oranges,and my lil' sis is good at fixin things." She gave a small smile

"So what are your friends like?" they lastly asked.

"Well, twilight is a book worm, rarity is a fashionista, pinkie is a party planer, rainbow is a speed demon, and flutters is a caretaker of animals." She answered truthfully.

* * *

When lunch came around, that's when the six girls decided to find a quiet place to talk and figure out their **_situation._**They were stuck in the human world with no way of going back. And it was all because twilight, she messed up a spell that brought them here, her friends didn't mind, but she felt guilty.

"UGG! FOUR LIBRARYS AND NOT ONE OF THEM IS **QUIET?!**" rainbow said, she was getting impatient, she was tired of walking and wanted to FLY, but she had no wings.

"What about this place?" She pointed to a sign that read "music room 3"

Rarity pressed an ear to the door. "No music is coming out so it must be abandoned."

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!" Rainbow yelled.

"But wait-" Fluttershy stammered. But it was no use, rainbow threw open the door to reveal 7 boys.

_"Welcome to the host club~" _they said


	2. Chapter 2

"oh? What do we have here?" Tamaki got up from his royal throne chair, he walked over to the girls. "You girls are the new students, right?"

"Yes,and may I ask, what is going on? We thought this room was abandoned." Twilight asked, she had a stern look in her eyes. Rainbow looked behind everyone to see three failure faces. "Hey, your in our class!" She said, pointing to Haruhi,hikaru,and kaoru.

"oh, hey!" Haruhi walked up to them, "Cant believe I didn't recognize you girls sooner." She gave a small smile.

"HARUHI?! YOU KNOW THEM AND YOU DIDNT TELL DADDY?!" Tamaki yelled, he was clearly distressed.

"One, you are not my dad, and two, I forgot." Tamaki went into his emo corner, he started playing with some mushrooms. "Sempai, get out of there, they still need to know what the host club is."

"I- I know what it is." Fluttershy said, "I was trying to tell rainbow,but she opened the door..." she hid in her hair after she talked.

"Well, non the less you are our princess, and-" Tamaki stood up and started talking but who was interrupted by pinkie who fell on the floor laughing.

"Pinkie! please get up! You will ruin your lovely dress!" Rarity exclaimed, hopeing the girl would get up.

"Sorry(heheh) its just funny since Twilight _is_-" Applejack cupped her mouth shut, she leaned over to her ear and whispered "ah don't think you should tell people about that."

"Oh... ok!"Pinkie said aloud, she gave a smile and started walking/skipping around the room.

"Anyway? If you are our princess', may we know your names?" Tamaki gave a princely smile.

"Well, im Twilight sparkle."

"Rarity belle."

"Applejack apple."

"Rainbow dash,and that's Fluttershy" rainbow pointed to the pink haired girl in question, since she know Fluttershy wouldn't introduce her self.

"And im pinkie pie!" pinkie basically just appeared next to Tamaki, who yelped in surprise, it wasn't because she was next to him, it was because she was UPSIDE DOWN. "What?"

"How did you get on the roof?" the twins asked in union, who gaped at aw at this strange girl." Easy, I climbed silly!" she gave another smile "Pinkie, get down from there, I think your scaring them. If you want to, that is..." Fluttershy's voice trailed off, she wasn't fazed by this in a least bit. it happened once a day, sometimes outside "OKEY DOKIE LOKIE!" Pinkies voice called.

* * *

"Im board!" Rainbow said "You got anything fun to do?"

The twins walked up to her and rested they're arms on her shoulder. "Well, we could always-" "prank the boss." Hikaru and kaoru said.

Rainbow gave a small smile and turned to her friend twilight, who was currently talking to Kyoya "How about Twilight, if she eats something really hot, well I let you guys see for yourself." The twins raised an eyebrow. "Got any hot sauce?"

"In the kitchen,yea." they said in union. Perfect Hikaru, you get the hot sauce, kaoru, can you get something sweet?" They both saluted and went to go they're jobs, rainbow took out a water bottle, filled to the brim with water. She let out a small evil chuckle. Once the twins came back, rainbow added the hot sauce to the cupcake and walked over to twilight, "Want a cupcake Twilight?"

Twilight gave a small smile, "Thank you rainbow!" she took it and rainbow whispered in Kyoya's ear "step back a few feet." he raised an eyebrow but did so. Once Twilight took a bite of the cupcake, her face puffed up, refusing to swallow or spit it out, her cheeks turned red and tears ran down her face.

"SHE GONNA BLOW!" rainbow yelled, that's when it happened, twilights hair became fire, she started running looking for water, rainbow dash just handed her the water bottle that she had taken out, twilight drank it greedily. "why do you get joy when my head's on fire?!" she yelled.

Hikaru,kaoru, and rainbow where on the floor laughing, Kyoya wrote in his notebook, honey looked at her curiously, mori had no expression, and Tamaki and Haruhi looked sort of scared, the girls head was on FIRE. pinkie walked over to the cupcake and stiffed it. "hot sauce." she said.

"Rainbow! ya'll should know not to do that to Twilight!" Applejack scolded. "it was just a harmless prank!" Rainbow defended, getting up from the floor. "but remember last time what your 'harmless prank' did to Ditzy?" Rarity said.

"That actually wasn't a prank, I just took her on a roller coaster."

"May I ask, what happened to 'Ditzy'?" Kyoya asked, not looking up from his black book.

"Rainbow took her one a roller coaster, but it went too fast and now ditzy has derped up eyes like-" pinkie said, then started demonstrating. "- but if ditzy focuses, she can get her eyes striate, long enough to do her job anyway."

"THAT SO SAD!" The twins and Tamaki pulled out a napkin and were wiping their eyes.

"Hey girls, I think its time for class." Fluttershy said, glancing at the clock.

"AH! WE CANT BE LATE!" Twilight yelled, forgetting about the hot sauce incident and started grabbing her book bag, a small grunt was heard from there, "Thank you for having us, we have to go!"

"Egg-head." Rainbow sighed, "See ya, hope I can prank with you guys again." She started running after Twilight "TWILIGHT BE CAREFUL!"

Rarity gave a curtsy. "Tamaki, you are a joy to talk too. I hope I can see you again." she began walking out the room.

"Ah'm very glad we made new friends." Applejack gave a tip of her hat and waved goodbye.

"ILL SEE YOU BOYS LATER! And honey, remember your promise! after school, we will bake cupcakes! Oh and Haruhi, you make a strange looking boy for a girl." She began skipping out of the room before anyone could understand the last part of what she said.

"Mori, you were nice company to have..." Fluttershy trailed off again and silently walked out the room. Once everyone was gone, Honey said the thing that everyone wanted to know "How did Pinkie-chan find out haru-chan was a girl?"

* * *

Once out of the room, Rainbow caught up to Twilight very easy. "Twilight, be careful! Remember Spike?" she gasped at her mistake.

"Spike! oh no!" she took off her book bag and looked in to reveal a purple and green dog, the dog let out a moan. "Sorry, Spike."

"I feel motion sick, please don't run." it said, letting out another moan. Luckily no one was in the halls, Twilight began to calmly walk. Soon after the rest of the girls caught up too.

"so what's are next class Twilight?" Pinkie asked

"Or rather _where _is it?" Rarity said, glancing down the hall, because twilight was in a hurry, she went down the wrong hall, now they were lost.

"oops," she gave a small embarrassed grin


	3. Chapter 3

-After the girls left-

"Mommy, dear?" Tamaki said, distress in his voice

"Yes... daddy?" Kyoya kept typing away at his laptop, pulling up oh-so many recourses

"Those girls, who are they?"

"I have yet to figure that out, there's nothing on them" Everyone gasped at this. They were living and breathing, they had to be real people... Right? So if that was the case, why was there no information that Kyoya cant find?

"Whoa, Kyoya-sempai cant find a file on someone?" The twins said, eyes wide, because they _knew_ Kyoya can get something on everyone. "Yes, but its _all _of them, its not like its restricted by the military or anything, there's nothing on them absolutely nothing, as if they don't exist" Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

So everyone had one thought in mind, _"Who are these girls?"_

* * *

"Im sorry girls!" Twilight said, an embarrass blush on her face.

"Its quit alright, all we need to back track,correct?" Rarity said, smoothing some wrinkles that had found its way onto her 'lovely' dress.

"But I took so many turns! Does anypony remember the way?" Twilight said, all of them shook their head, the were just following the person in front of them, the didn't think to look around, they didn't think that it would be important.

"Im sure we can do it! we just back trace, even though we didn't _see _the trail, we can still follow it!" Pinkie said, smiling through her explanation

"And how do you suppose we do _that, _Pinkie? I know you have no logic, but that makes_ no_ sense!" Rainbow said, crossing her arms and blowing a bang out of her face

"Well,_duh_, we do it like this-" she started walking backwards the way they came. "And then, in a matter of minutes, we should be back at the club room!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, a 'duh' tone clear in her voice.

"Ah don't think that will help pinkie, even if that's your idea." Applejack said,shaking her head.

"I bend reality, and your questioning me?" she scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Lets just do it, it _is _pinkie pie" Twilight said, so they did just that.

* * *

After school, the 6 girls and one dog bought a house with any bits they had on them, in total they had 25, They quickly found out they could buy a lot with just one bit(since it is gold). So they bought the necessary things to keep them alive until they new how to go home. They bought food, all fruits, veggies, candy, beds, and clothes.

Twilight bought a long sleeved, white shirt, as well as a purple sweater vest and dark blue jeans.

Applejack wore also a white shirt, but her's was short sleeved, she wore a light orange,checkered pattern jacket above it, light blue pants and cowboy boots, her Stetson still on her head.

Rarity bought a pure white dress, reaching her ankles, a gem necklace and a hair pin.

Rainbow had a cyan blue hoodie, blue sweatpants and tennis shoes.

Fluttershy had hip length yellow dress, and a hair clip of a butterfly

Pinkie had a bright pink shirt and pink shorts to match, yellow and blue stocking and pink shoes. Luckily for all of them, rarity stitched a picture of their cutie marks on each of their shirts/hoodie. Or in her's and Fluttershy's case, the bottom of their dress. They all liked their new outfits.

An hour after they came home, there was a knock at the door, Twilight looked up from the book she was reading "Are we expecting company?"

"Didn't pinkie say she was inviting somepony...?" Fluttershy said quietly, stopping from petting spike for a second before resuming.

"Oh yeah! I asked honey if he wanted to bake cupcakes with me!" Pinkie gave a huge smile.

"Careful pinkie, I reckon he might be crazy as you, so don't go overboard with dem sweets." Applejack said, scared of their safety if _two_ pinkie pies were bouncing around.

"Dont worry you silly filly!" Pinkie said, skipping over to the door, her hair bouncing along with her. When she opened the door her smile grew bigger(if that was possible with pinkie).

"Ah dear princess~" Tamaki said, pulling out a rose from nowhere. Pinkie just giggled, accepting the rose.

"Oh girls~ Follow me please!" Pinkie started bouncing into the living room, the hosts on her tail.

* * *

"HEY! What all are you guys doing here?!" Rainbow yelled, ready to punch one in the mouth or kick them in the b*lls if she had too.

"Relax, we came because you invited honey-sempai, so naturally we came along, well, Haruhi was more or lest dragged." Kyoya said, notebook out.

"Eyyup." Haruhi said, shaking her head, applejack had a sad look in her eye when she said that, but tried to keep a smile anyway.

"Well, mah granny always said, 'the more the merrier!'" Applejack gave a grin. Spike was resting on Twilight's lap, wanting to ask why were they really there, the one with glasses was a shady pon-err, human, he seemed like the type of guy to plot things, but he kept his mouth shut, he was a dog.

"Aw! What a cute little dog~!" Tamaki said, petting spike on his head, spike let out a small bark before jumping off twilights lap and going to a different room. "Spike?" Twilight called, spike poked his head from the other room, which was Twilight's room

"Can you put this book back?" She handed him a book which was labeled 'history' Spike gave a salute and grabbed the book in his mouth, walking away once again.

"Wow-" Hikaru started

"You seemed-" kaoru continued

"to train your dog well!" they finished union, eyebrows raised and staring where the spike went.

"Of course! He is my number one assistant, my second is owlisuse!"

"Who's owlisuse twi-chan?"

"He's an owl!" Twilight seemed proud at this fact, then she realized that he was alone, as well as all their pets, so many pony's left behind, all because she wanted to do a spell.

"A-an owl" Haruhi stammered, an owl was dangerous, she might get the dog, but an _owl_ that was just ridicules.

"Yup, but that's not the strangest pet we've had, pinkie has a pet alligator, applejack has a dog, rainbow has a flying tortoise, rarity has a cat, and Fluttershy owns basically _all _animals" Twilight explained, giving a slight smile to the host's confused faces, it was sort of fun to confuse people.

"C'mon honey lets go make some cupcakes!" Pinkie exclaimed, dragging honey by the arm, Mori following close behind.

* * *

**How do you think about it so far? I have couples in mind, but you probably already noticed**


	4. discord

"Alright! We can start making cupcakes!" Pinkie exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"What do we need to make cupcakes pinkie-chan?" Honey asked, climbing on mori's shoulders and looking around the kitchen.

"Making cupcakes is such a cinch! I even wrote a song! Although, I don't know where the music comes from.." Pinkie pondered this for a second until she gave a smile when honey asked her to sing it.

**"All you have to do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix!" **She poured some flour in a nearby bowl, making some flour puff up.** "Next you gotta take something sweet, not sour,"** She added things like sugar a candy "**A bit of salt, just a pinch! Baking these treats are such a cinch! Add a teaspoon of vanilla!"** She tapped a spoon of vanilla, honey and mori watched as it flew in the air, the contents inside dropping in the bowl,and the spoon landing perfectly on the counter again **"Add a little more and you count to four, and you never get your fill-a!" **She appeared next to the boys **"Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty, Cupcakes, don't be too hasty, Cupcakes! Cupcakes Cupcakes!"**

"Hey, pinkie-chan! Where did the beat come from?"

"I have no idea, it always follows me and my friends, its weird." Pinkie grabbed the tray full of batter and placed it in the oven. "Hey mori! Can you give me a hand?" she pointed to a cabinet above the oven, mori just grunted and went to the cabinet, as he did this, the bottom of pinkies hair started twitching.

"What's with your hair pinkie-chan?"

"Hmm..." She grabbed it an examined it "GIRLS! TWITCHY TWICH A-TWICH A TWICH!"

* * *

Pinkie's voice echoed through the apartment "GIRLS! TWITCHY TWICH A-TWICH A TWICH!" The 5 remaining girls started to panic and eyed the ceiling, hopeing nothing will fall upon them. "Hey, what's wrong?" Haruhi said, furring an eyebrow and looking at the 5 girls, even the dog was scared!

"Pinkie! That's what!" Twilight exclaimed, slight panic in her eyes.

"What does she mean by 'twitch?'" Kyoya said, writing in his black notebook and looking around the room, he mostly glanced at Fluttershy who was hiding under a coffee table. "I-it m-means something w-will fall!" Fluttershy stammered, her body quaking.

The twins found this an opportunity to look around the house, these girls were weird, and Kyoya, knowing they were the sneakiest, asked them to look around at the right moment. When the twins fully left, the looked around the girls roomed.

They found rarity's was the neatest with a sewing machine and mannequins hanging around the room, a wall dedicated to dress designs.

Applejack's room was next, they saw that they're was a few plants in there, mostly little trees, her room had some muddy tracks and dirt on the ground.

Pinkie's room looked like something she would do, the room was pink, confetti and balloons were everywhere, she wrote on a piece of paper 'life is a party' and hung on her wall.

Rainbow's room was the messiest, sketches of wings and wings span across her room, a few books some places, her bed unmade, and a pin of a lighting bolt with wing was laying on the ground, it looked like gold.

Twilights room was scattered with books, not just any books, _spell_ books, _magic_ books, some were open while others were closed, she had a bookshelf, but only a few were on there, She had a book about mythical creatures on her bed, open to a page about alicorns. There was a basket with a blanket in the corner where spike was sleeping.

Fluttershy's room had bird houses, where some birds flew out when they saw the door open, a small bunny laying on her bed, its coat brown, they're was also two pedestals, one held a sleeping hawk, another held an eagle ,they got scared by this and shut the door as quietly as he could. They made they're way back to the group.

* * *

The host's in the living room, minus the twins, were trying to calm all the girls, Fluttershy kept panicking and shaking, rarity kept looking around the room, Rainbow covered her head, as well as twilight, and applejack was trying to make Fluttershy come out of her hiding spot.

That's when it happened. A pie, it fell from the roof, it hit twilight on the head. Fluttershy looked up, she gave a small smile, if a pie just appeared out of nowhere, she knows who this was. Laughter filled the room. "D-discord...?" Fluttershy stammered looking around the room for her friend.

"Who is discord?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses. Pinkie appeared next to him, a tray of cupcakes in hand.

"Well DUH! He's the embodiment of chaos! He makes chocolate rain too!" Kyoya nearly jumped from his skin at her appearance. Mori walked over and handed her something "You forgot it." Was all he said as he handed her a party hat.

"Thank you!" She gave a smile. "Hey discord! We going to party or what?" A bright flash of light appeared and in its place was a man.

He had white hair,slicked back with a black streak, he had one fang sticking from his mouth and a white goatee. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a brown trench coat, one of his pants leg was rolled up showing a long yellow sock, he had two non matching boots on. He was carrying a case.

"Ah! The elements of harmony! You would not believe how much trouble I went through to find you!" Tamaki screamed and started hiding behind Kyoya, honey clinged onto mori, and when the twins walked in, they just raised an eyebrow,Haruhi just stared in shock.

"Who-who are you?" Haruhi asked, wanting to be polite, but her voice was shaking.

"Hmm? My name is discord! Embodiment of chaos!" Fluttershy coughed and gave what she could manage a glare. "Sorry, _former_ embodiment of chaos."

"Former...?" Kyoya said

"Discord, can you please clean me up?!" Twilight yelled, pointing to the pie on her head, discord just snapped his fingers and the pie disappeared.

"Discord, how in tarnation do you still have your magic?!" Applejack said, the twins started snickering.

"There's no such thing as magic!" They said in union, giggle a bit when they finished.

"Where we come from,magic is apart of our Dailey lives! I use magic all the time actually!" Twilight said, giving a know-it-all smile.

"Where would that be?" Tamaki asked, finally getting over his shock. The girls exchanged glances and they said in union "EQUESTRIA!"

* * *

"Hey, discord, what's in that case you got there?" Rainbow asked, looking at him then eyeing the case. "OH, my bad, Celestia wanted me to give this to you, unfortunately, my time here is limited, I can stay for about 10 minutes, and..." He glanced at a clock that magically appeared in front of him. "Three minutes had already passed." He handed them the case.

When twilight opened it,she gasped then gave an excited squeal, she dropped the case and immediately hugged discord. "THANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She kept saying. When everyone else looked in the case, they saw the elements of harmony.


End file.
